Clay
"Clayton Smith" is the pseudonym chosen by the Dragon Klaytos Termiatt when he was exiled on Earth and stripped of the majority of his godlike power. Personality Klaytos was somewhat of a rambunctious dragon who, despite being credited with helping physically create Aeos itself could be clumsy and tactless. He enjoyed the company of Humans better than his fellow Dragons and his exile in Scotland on during Earth's Bronze Age rubbed off on him tremendously to the point where after thousands of years Clay was pretty much the Scottish stereotype of a loud and somewhat obstinate heavy-drinker. History Before his exile to Earth where he was stripped of a good majority of his godlike Dragon powers Klaytos was a Dragon and one of the oldest-known Dragons still alive today, he was credited with creating Aeos along with Aluren and Xeus and was worshiped on Aeos essentially as living gods. Klaytos was worshiped in particular by the Termians who named their lands after his surname, even after his exile and the Great War those who lived below the Skysea saw him as affiliated with the solid ground, rock, soil and metals, as a god of creation, forgery, weaponsmithing, fortitude and solidarity. TBA Powers and Abilities Powers (Current): Limited Dragon Physiology: Clay is a Aeos Dragon who's natural powers have been significantly reduced and limited to a human form; while he is still more powerful than any normal Human his abilities are nothing like his godly abilities as a full-power Dragon. * Superstrength: Even in his limited human form Clay had significantly increased muscle mass and tensile strength many times that of the average Human, able to lift 30 tonnes with ease and perhaps more, he could bend iron and steel as if it were aluminium and crush concrete into dust. * Superior Endurance: He could work, walk or run for countless hours without breaking a sweat. * Superior Durability: His skin, bones and muscle fibers were denser and more resistant to damage than normal Humans and even above that of many neohumans making him incredibly bullet-resistant or able to survive massive impacts or great falls without a scratch. He is particularly resistant to extreme pressures and temperatures such as lava and crushing forces. * Superior Senses: All of Clay's sensory input was many times that of a normal Human with the exception of his sense of pain that was significantly low. * Superior Digestion: Clay can eat almost anything regardless of toxicity or material and produces almost no waste, although his Human form has given him the need to defecate, only does so once every few months. * Piezo-Tactile Mineral Manipulation: A leftover remnant of his original Dragon powers Clay still has the ability to manipulate rock, metal and other earthly materials composed of minerals, but can only do so via physical pressures generated by his own body and massive strength. He can use this ability to alter materials into new forms by shaping them with his hands and fingers. ** Piezothermal Generation: '''Clay can generate heat through pressure and can use this ability to easily manipulate metals or heat up his weapons. * '''Innate Geology Knowledge: '''He is gifted with a form of 'geoempathy' which gives him the ability to locate and naturally understand various forms of geological and mineral deposits, their chemical makeup and how to alter them. Abilities: * '''Forgemaster: He has millennia of experience creating weapons on Aeos and on Earth. * Melee Weapons Expert: He can handle almost any form of close-combat weapon both Human and Aeon. * Military Knowledge: As Klaytos Clay was one of the foremost superiors in several wars with the other Dragons and Aeons. * Mining and Prospecting Expert: Even without relying on his innate skills for geological understanding he has a vast amount of learned knowledge on minerals, metals and geology, how to dig for them and harvest their raw materials using mechanical processes. * Construction and Architecture Expert: He learned to work with the construction industry and integrated it into building a bigger empire of mining, processing and construction. * Heavy Industry Businessman: Eventually Clay became the CEO of Claymore Industries in the 70's who dealt in mining, material processing and building construction and learned to understand the complexity of his multi-faceted business. Category:Dragons Category:Aeos Category:Aliens